


Honey and Teaspoons

by Blue_hare



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Gen, Meeting Again, Post-Canon, Post-Titan War, Reincarnation, Tea Shop Owner Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_hare/pseuds/Blue_hare
Summary: Levi lives and buys his tea shop where they meet once again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another to say I'm sorry for not updating my other ones. I promise I will really soon!

. 

. 

. 

“Goodbye, Captain. See you next time!” 

The door swung close, the air from outside making the tablecloths dance below the tables. 

“How many fucking times do I have to tell them not to call me that?” the man grumbled from the countertop. 

He sighed tiredly. The ache in his knee wasn’t particularly bad today. Which is why he decide to come in to the teashop. If only to make sure those brats were doing a good enough job running the tea shop. Most of the time, when the pain was too much, that he couldn’t’ even get up, he had to go around in that stupid wheelchair. When that happened, he rather not get out of bed at all. 

Levi was under no illusion that he was getting any younger. 

At 87, he was the last Survey Corp Veteran, at least as far as he was concerned. 

He had not meant to live as long as he did but it seemed that that was what fate had in store for him. It was something that he had made peace with. 

Hange had passed away 3 years ago. and had left a whole bunch of brats, kids and grandkids. Not to mention a slew of scientists and scholars that had mourned her passing. Of course that was the last time that they had _all_ seen one another. Which in Levi's case was pretty good. After all, besides the anniversary festivities, he didn't see much reason to see the old Scouts and Military soldiers.

There was Jean and Connie and Mikasa and their families. Their children had had little ones of their own. There were others that had been at Hange's funeral but, with so many people, Levi had not stayed. He, more often than not, found himself the unwilling center of attention and the recipient of many questions he rather not answer. He had stayed enough to say a quick word with Nile. After so many years, the bastard had finally got himself a proper mustache, granted it was all white and more of a beard, but Levi had to give him credit. His wife, Marie, was at his side, looking very elegant. She, the type of person that just seemed to age gracefully the whole way. She gave a quick hug to Levi, that even now, made him tense up remembering it. He supposed that they all grew to become friends, if only, because they were the last of the old ones left. 

Levi was finishing drying the last of the tea bowls when the door opened again the bell ringing above. 

He had sent out Sasha (Connie’s granddaughter) and Colette(Jeans niece) to the market. It was a slow day as the festival in the walls was at its peak day. 

Every year, since the titans had been completely exterminated from the world, a festival had been held to celebrate the heroes and their sacrifices. The path to peace for the people of Paradis had been slow and wrought with obstacles, both foreign and domestic. They had achieved it though, through a series of treaties with other nations thanks to Jean and Armin and Hange and surprisingly many of the remaining titan shifters. It was Reiner Braun that actually wrote up the treaty. His diplomacy skills surprising everyone. The treaty had been written up in time but Braun had died before he could see the signing at the UN summit. 

Just like that, all of titan shifters remembered that they still had to pay for the sins they committed. They died, one by one, once they reached their thirteenth year. None of them choose to take on a spouse. Instead, they all tried to help write down the history and stories of the shifters before them. The few things they could remember if only to teach the world what playing God would require and it the consequences they faced. 

When Armin died, after having seen as much as he could of those places he had wanted to, Mikasa had settled in Paradis for a while helping Levi out. Even though he had told her, again and again, that he didn’t need her help. Stubbornness was an inherited family trait he supposed. Eventually she left for Japan at the request of one of her distant relatives. The Hizuru clan having taken a new clan head after Kiyomi had been found traitor and an ally of Zeke. Levi had been happy to see Mikasa finally doing something for herself after so long following Eren and then Armin. 

She had only stayed long enough to visit Historia’s widowed husband, Friedrich, and her god child, Aroon. When she came back it was with a husband, a quiet man called Itsuki, and baby girl, Aiko. Even though she had written that she would come visit, Levi had still been in a state of disbelief. She had looked entirely different, much happier and more open with her expressions. Especially when it came to her little girl. Her hair a soft auburn colour, on account of her grandfather, and the Ackerman eyes. 

Levi had been nervous as she handed him the child. His scars, although healed, did still illicit a frightened response in children and startled some adults. Especially the sight of the milky white of his right eye. But the child was fine and had fallen asleep in his arms. Completely at ease as her parents brought out sample tea leaves for Levi to try. 

It had been a quiet, idyllic life for Levi. One that came as close to perfect for him, despite all that he had lost, friends and comrade, and so on.

“Welcome to Magnolia and Church.” he greeted in a somewhat inviting tone. He was expecting the lady to flinch once she registered his scared face. 

She did not, although she did look apprehensive as she looked back at him. 

“Good afternoon.” She called out it a soft voice, her hazel eyes, glancing back down in, what Levi was sure, was an attempt to avoid looking at his face. He scowled thinking _tourists,_ because he could tell that, she, was in fact, one. One of the countless foreigners that kept on arriving and would continue to do so, throughout the week, for the annual festivities. 

“Dear, go on and greet the nice man.” She spoke to someone blocked by the countertop. Time had only made Levi shorter much to his chagrin. 

_A brat._ Levi thought, wondering whether they would start to wail or scream when they say his scarred face. _Great._

“Hullo, how do you do?” the high pitched voice called out in a perfect and, Levi was sure, charming greeting to many adults. He on the other hand found it ridiculous and very nearly rolled his eyes at the so called “well-bred manners of those foreigners.” 

You see Levi had not quite ever forgotten the way in which Sina nobles had treated the Underground people then, once more, the Marleyans, with their less that polite name calling. Levi, really, had no illusion when it came to politeness or good manners. 

He nodded at the brat, not that either could see each other, before inquiring whether the lady would like a drink. 

She looked back at him in a thoughtful manner, as if trying to asses him. It left him particularly irritated because it was similar to the way _he_ would look at him. Before he could lose his temper and kick her and her brat out she spoke. 

“My name is Helene Smith.” Levi just raised an eyebrow. He no longer startled when he heard that name. _Smith,_ as it turned out, was a very common name. He must have met a thousand people bearing that very name. “I hope you don’t think of me as to imposing... no, well, I am imposing.” She sighed looking back down to her child. “My husband left his train pass with me, not to mention his wallet. The only thing he did not leave was his phone. I know this is asking too much but would you mind terribly if I left him here in your tea shop?” 

_Fuck._

“He won’t be any trouble, I assure you.” Levi mentally scoffed. _All brats were trouble._ “You needn’t do anything. He can just sit by the window, can’t you dear?” she looked down once again. 

“Yes, mummy.” The child replied very seriously. 

Levi felt an oncoming headache as the woman continued to say that her son would be very still and that he had his little knapsack full of books and snacks. He wouldn’t be any trouble at all, and that she would be back once she got her forgetful husband from Gene Station (the halfway point between Shinganshina and Pare town). She was going to leave her ID and cell phone number with Levi and contact information of friends and family etc. 

Levi looked down at all the papers she had nervously placed down on the counter. 

_Fuck._ She did look near her wits end and she had left everything neatly and in order so that Levi wouldn’t be saddled with one extra brat. He’d had enough of brats calling him “Uncle,” or “Grandpa” in his life. 

“So what’s the br--- your sons’ name?” 

“Oh.” She looked relieved as she registered Levi’s question. Helene bent down to circle her arms around her son who had been avidly looking around the tea shop with the pretty flowers, and cups and saucers. 

“Go on tell the nice man your name.” 

The child turned so that he was facing “the nice man” and offered a hesitant smile (his face had scratches and his eyes were two different colors!) and a small childish hand. 

“Hullo, how do you do? My name is Erwin Alexander Smith.” He took a peak at his mummy. He wasn’t sure if his first introduction had been bad. She nodded at him, squeezing his knee 

Erwin looked back at the man. He still had not yet shaken his hand. 

Maybe he used the wrong one he thought, feeling his chubby cheeks grow warm in embarrassment. 

__

“I’m sorry.” He felt his eyes moisten. He didn’t like it when he did things wrong even though his parents never got mad at him. 

__

Levi hands shook as he raised them. The small whimper of the child Erwin sending a pang through him. 

__

“Which one to do you want to shake?” His voice was soft but wavering, his hands were trembling, as he offered them to the young Erwin. 

__

He watched, with rapt attention, as his blue eyes widened, before looking to his mothers eyes, who had done a better job of hiding her shock at his missing finger on his right hand. Helene smiled encouragingly. 

__

“This one.” 

__

And somehow Levi wasn’t surprised at all, despite how his heart thundered in his chest, that Helene’s fair, golden child, with the familiar blue eyes reached out to shake his right hand. His small, child, fingers curling around his remaining fingers gently. It was a very warm and soft handshake. 

__

_Fuck. I’m gonna get a shitting heart attack._

__

Levi smiled back at the blue eyed boy with the bushy brows. 

__

“Hello Erwin Smith. My name is Levi Ackerman, it’s good to meet you.” 

__

_Again._

__

. 

__

. 

__

. 

__


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second part. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the readers and for being patient.

. 

. 

. 

. 

“Mummy, will be right back, with daddy. Alright?” 

Helene assures her son who nods back solemnly. 

She had settled for a table near the window knowing that her son liked to look outside. She had him sit down on the chair and had taken out a juice-box and his coloring book from his little blue bag. 

She was procrastinating the inevitable but she couldn’t help it. This was her son. 

Her maternal instinct urged her, to simply forget her hair-brained idea about leaving him in a strangers tea shop and just bringing him along to retrieve her stupid husband. 

She dismisses the thought. She'd lugged him all around for the entire morning already. Erwin was a patient child but he would eventually reach his limit.Those girls, she’d met in the market, had said that the owner was kind despite “his cranky and scarred appearance.” Helen looked at him, from the corner of her eye, sitting by the counter, furiously scrubbing at the tea tins, and she could tell that they had been truthful. 

Helene Smith had always had a particular gift for reading people and she had a good feeling about this man, Levi Ackerman. 

Furthermore, Erwin had not seemed frightened of the idea. If he had showed the slightest bit of opposition she would not leave him. He, like her, was very good at making out a person's character. 

The man she could tell was kind, reserved of course, as most of the people that had fought in the titan wars were, and wary of strangers but, nevertheless kind. 

She looked back down at her Erwin. He had started to take out his colors and was turning the pages of his book to the half finished elephant. 

She sighed, a flash of annoyance crossing her face. 

_That stupid, idiot husband._

“Erwin, I’m going to leave now.” 

He stopped laying out his colors and turned to her. 

“Okay.” 

“Can you give me a hug goodbye?” 

Erwin nodded, spreading his arms out. 

Helene felt like she might start to cry. Her son was just so incredibly obliging, she felt he probably spoiled her more than she did him. Her husband oh, he would be sorry! she thought as he wrapped her arms around Erwin and squeezing tightly. 

When they pulled back, he frowned at her. 

“Why are you crying, mummy?” 

“Oh, it’s just so hard to say goodbye, darling.” 

“But, I'll wait right here, just like I promised.” he assured, wiping her cheeks with his small hands. 

“I know.” 

She smiled, kissing his hand. She took a deep breath, patted her cheeks dry and leaned over to push Erwin fringe back so that she could place another kiss his forehead. 

“Okay, I’m really leaving now.” She whispered. 

She backed away and turned to face Mr. Ackerman at the counter. 

“Thank you for everything. I’ll be going now. I’ll be back as soon as possible.” 

The man nodded his head back. 

“Sure, call me if you need anything. I pretty much know everyone on the Island.” 

“Thank you, I’ll keep that in mind.” 

With one last look at Erwin, who was still coloring, she walked to the door and exited Magnolia and Church. The ring of the bell in the wake of her absence stretched between the young boy, coloring at the table, and the elder man at the counter. 

For some time, after Helene left, they were both quiet, and it wasn't until Erwin sneezed that Levi remembered he was even there. Only then, did he observe the unassuming child so diligently coloring his animal book. He realized he was staring far longer than he should when the bell from the tower tolled. He immediately turned his head away, shaking it as he did so. His neck cracked loudly and he sighed. Old age, really, was not any good. 

Not even five minute later passed and his eyes strayed back to Erwin. 

He blinked them, surprised. 

Young Erwin was staring right back, blinking his large eyes at Levi brightly. 

“Whaddya staring at, kid?” 

Erwin froze and shook his head before promptly turning back to his coloring book. 

The minute he did Levi felt a sense of remorse. 

_It had been so long._

The days without Erwin had seemed endlessly long. 

Levi had never realized just how much Erwin had become embroiled in his life. He had not grasped until he wasn’t there any more. 

Once they’d made it back from Maria, without Erwin leading them back, the truth of that reality had sunk like a lead ball in his stomach. 

The promise he had made to Erwin kept him going. When he accomplished it, he had gone away to explore the various places Paradis Island had to offer, leaving left the politics to the others. It was a good journey, one that helped him cement the idea that, a quiet and peaceful, life for him, was possible. 

He’d come back from his journey to he visit with old friends that still lived, as well as the ones, that didn’t.

It was there, before Erwin’s grave, that he decided to make that dream of owning a tea shop come true. 

With the treaty signed and new technology becoming available everyday in Paradis, it was easier for him to open his tea shop. He used his savings and the money Erwin had left him in his will. That had been an unexpected surprise and Levi had almost declined the money were it not for the note - “For your tea shop.” - read had been the short explanation. 

He’d framed that note and hung it on the walls of Magnolia and Church. 

Levi lived on for himself and for all the people he had lost along the way. 

He had casual relationships with men from the walls and a slew of one night stands with foreigners from of all places, with all sorts of names, all blonde and/or blue eyed. He even considered marrying once. 

His name had been Henrick and Levi had loved him. He'd been a foreigner that had wanted Levi to go back with him and Levi...Levi couldn’t. 

He stood on the pier, with his bag packed and his affairs settled but, when the sound of the ferry arrival blew, he could not move.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered to Henrick. 

“I know.” He replied, taking back the ring from Levi hand. 

Before he left, he kissed Levi so hard and so mournfully, that, for a selfish moment, Levi wanted to say “Fuck it!” and get on the ferry and leave everything, _everything_ but he couldn’t. 

He watched Henrick stride up the bridge. Not once did he turn back to look at Levi. 

Levi waited there until he could no longer see the boat, just the vast emptiness of the blue sea, stretched until it became one with the sky. 

A single, solid all encompassing blue. 

Henrick had always carried himself with a strong, straightforward look. Only afterwards did Levi realize that, despite his looks being complete opposite to Erwin's, it had been that, which had captured his attention. It wasn’t fair to him, for Levi continued carrying a torch for a dead man. He could, _would_ not do that to him. 

When he arrived back at the shop, he destroyed the frame and shredded the note in a fit of rage. The next morning, he awoke to a pounding headache, brought on by his over-consumption of alcohol, and a familiar presence. 

“I hate him.” he whispered tiredly to a very pregnant Hange. 

She rubbed his back in comforting circles and whispered. “I know.” 

But she still helped him gather the pieces and put the note together and mount it onto a new frame. Not once mentioning the countless letters strewn about. 

Figures, that even in his drunk induced rage, he did not have the power to destroy a dead man's confession of love for him. 

_Levi, if we had been born in a different time or place, I would have told you how much you meant to me. How much I enjoyed your crude humor and your never-ending need to clean. I would have taken you out to sample the tea that the world had to offer and bought all the cleaning products your heart desired. I would have told you that I found your smirk cute and that, yes, you do snore when you sleep. I would have let you borrowed as many of my sweaters as you'd liked. I would have gifted warm socks so that your feet would not have been so cold. If the "me" you thought of as fearless, actually were, I would have told you that I always wanted to share my meals with you, not just after returning from expeditions. I would have told you that the wings on your back were the most beautiful pair I had ever seen. That watching you fly was the closest thing to freedom that I would ever get to witness. Forgive me my selfishness, for I have always been. Especially, when it comes to you. I don't expect you to ever forgive me for all that I have done but, still...I want you to know, because I know, that even in death, I will continue to selfishly love you._

For the remainder of Hange’s pregnancy Levi stayed with her and her husband, a quiet unassuming man that hovered over her at all times. 

Levi learned to live for himself again and it did get easier and he was happier. 

One morning, Hange came into the shop, holding the hand of a messy haired boy, to find Levi hanging another frame. 

It was a hand painted picture of a tea shop, similar to his own, in soft watercolours. 

Hange hadn’t needed to ask from whom it had been. 

Henrick had loved to paint. 

Both frames still hang in the shop, one on each side of the beams holding the roof of Magnolia and Church. 

Levi blinks his eyes and realizes he’s been idylling too much in his past. So much so, that he completely forgot about Helene’s son. He looks up, expecting to see him coloring away at the table, and nearly suffers a heart attack when he finds the seat empty. 

He immediately panics and looks every which way but Erwin is not there. 

The bell...did it ring? 

Did someone come in and kidnap him while he was snoozing away? 

_Fuck!_

The scenarios get more ridiculous as his mind continuous it's mad decent into panic. Maybe he'd just imagined it? Maybe he’s finally lost it and his mind is fracturing and conjuring ghosts for him. Of child Erwin’s and their pretty mothers. 

His heart feels as though it will give out any minute and then Levi feels a tugging on his pant leg. 

His mind quickly shifts into soldier mode and he reaches for his sword dispensers. 

A titan had gotten a hold of his leg once, and the memory of it, has his blood pumping furiously. 

_Shit!_

His gear! He isn't wearing any! 

He’s gonna die and Levi looks down, expecting to see a titans’ jaw open obscenely wide to reveal sharp teeth but, it isn't that at all. 

Two, large, blue eyes peer at him from below. 

“Mr. Levi, I have to use the po---the washroom.” 

Levi only blinks back. 

Erwin tugs on Mr. Levi’s pant leg again. Unsure if the man heard him, he repeats. 

“I really, really need to use the washroom, Mr Levi.” 

Erwin is a little scared, because, even though he had asked Mr. Levi where the washroom was, from where he was sitting by the window, and then, done his best to get the man’s attention from below the counter, he still had not answered. So then, Erwin thought, that like his Nanna, maybe Mr. Ackerman forgot to turn his special hearing on, and he’d gone around the counter to tug on the man’s pant leg. 

But he is not saying anything and Erwin really needs to go to the bathroom! 

He is getting a little upset. He doesn’t want to wet his pants because, he’s a big boy now but, he can't help the stinging behind his blue eyes or the lump that begins to take form in his throat. 

“Okay. Okay.” Levi answers at last. 

He sees that his silence has made the child upset so he pats awkwardly at his head and then shows Erwin the way to the bathroom. 

When Levi asks if he needs help, Erwin shakes his head, rubbing the stinging from his eyes away. 

As he waits for Erwin outside the door Levi can't help but feel like an asshole. 

When had he become so maudlin? This sort of sappy, sentimental, shit had been more of an Erwin, _his Erwin,_ thing. That stupid, self-flagellating, blondie, idiot who always seemed to be caught outside when it rained. How many times had Levi seen him looking pathetic with a pain-filled, regretful look on his face? 

Too many times. 

_Shit, guess being old really does make you all sappy and gross._

“Mr. Levi?” 

Erwin's voice shakes him from thoughts. He is peeking at him from the bathroom door. Levi scolds himself for not paying attention, _again._

“What is it?” 

His voice comes out harsher than he intended and he watches as Erwin retreats back so that he can only see his large eyes from around the door. 

In a quiet voice he says. 

“I can't reach the sink to wash my hands.” 

Levi blinks back at him and thinks of course he can't. Erwin must be like 4 because he only barely reaches Levi’s knee. 

It takes some creative maneuvering but in the end, Levi lifts Erwin, so that he can reach the sink, to wash his hands. He tries his best to not make a face or a comment as Erwin sings _Twinkle, twinkle little star,_ as he rubs his hands with soap. 

“Ooff.” Levi places his hands on his own waist once Erwin is back on the ground. “You’re really heavy.” 

Erwin nods back him, saying that it’s because he will soon be 4. He says that with a large and toothy grin as Levi inspects his hands, to make sure he washed properly. 

“I'm going to be just as tall as my cousin one day.” he explains, his eyes glittering with determination. 

Levi can't help but smile back at him. 

Despite knowing that this young boy is not his Erwin, he can spot the similarities. As they head back out, to the front of the tea shop, Erwin insists on holding Levi’s hand, after seeing that he limps. Levi can't help but wonder if old Erwin had been this polite as a child? Levi had certainly mocked his posh manners and gentleman ways. 

He watches Erwin climb up onto the chair, ready to offer a hand on his back should he fall, but he doesn’t. When he finally plops himself down on the chair, he looks back at Levi with a sunny smile and starts to dig through his bag. 

_He smiles too much._ Levi thinks. He’s not sure if any of the other children had smiled at him, as much as this Erwin does. Even the ones who belonged to those brats or to Hange, had not smiled this much. 

“Do you want to colour with me?” He’s holding out a blank piece of paper to him. “You can sit right there.” he points to the seat across from him. 

For a minute Levi considers pointing out that of course he can, it’s his tea shop afterall. He doesn’t though, instead he takes a seat, as he’s got nothing left to do around the shop, as he waits for Sasha and Colette. 

Erwin seems very happy about his decision and offers the use of all 24 of his crayons. So that he draw whatever he wants, he says. 

Levi watches Erwin get right to his drawing, feeling ridiculous holding onto a purple crayon. Erwin had offered first pick and he had taken a crayon at random. It’s been so long since he had done anything with children, that he now feels apprehensive about how to go about it. In the past, when he had, he never had to actually play with them. The children from the walls had mostly been happy to be let out outside and run around, so he'd mostly watched them or told stories. 

As a child, Levi had no one but his mother and the others working at the brothel. Except for the stories she’d tell him about the world above, he never had toys to play with. Much less these colors to draw with. He had no artistic capabilities to boast off but Erwin seemed very committed to his work. His eyebrows were scrunched up in concentration and he was biting his lip, all while humming some unfamiliar melody. 

Levi inhaled sharply. There were just too many similarities between the two. 

“Do you not know how to draw?” Erwin asked noticing Levi’s still blank paper. 

“Yes. That’s right. I’m no good at it.” Levi answered placing the purple crayon down near the others. 

“Oh.” Erwin looked disappointed and seemed unsure of what to say to Levi. He'd forgotten the man did not have all of his fingers. 

“Do they scare you?” Levi asked aware of Erwin staring at his missing fingers. 

Erwin blushed and shook his head, his blonde hair mussed from how vigorous his movements had been. 

“No.” 

“What about my face and my eye?” 

Blue eyes looked back at him, a thoughtful expression on his cherubic face. 

“I think you have wrinkles like my grandpa.” 

_This little ---_

“But you look much better because your scars and eye is cool.” Erwin nodded to himself, appearing very convinced of that assessment. 

“Cool?” 

“Oh, yes!” he covers his mouth to stifle his sudden giggles. 

“Then why are you laughing?” 

Erwin doesn’t answer, instead he stands up on the chair and leans forward so that, suddenly, his wide, blue eyes are so very close to Levi’s face. His eyelashes, Levis’ never seen such long and pale ones before. 

Levi wants to yell at him, to get down and sit properly, afraid he might fall. But the words get caught, as Erwin’s small hands reach for his face, to trace the horizontal scars on the left side of his cheeks. 

“It looks like you have whiskers. Like my Rosie.” 

“Whose Rosie?” Levi asks holding onto Erwin's hands, as he comes round, to sit him back down. 

“Rosie is my kitten. He is still a baby so he has to stay with his mummy and his brothers and sisters.” Erwin answers. 

Levi ignores the fact that Erwin had likened him to a cat and questions the bizarre name of a male cat being called “Rosie.” 

“Because his paws” Erwin wiggles his fingers, “and his nose are rosie.” He attempts to wiggle his nose. 

Levi stares baffled at the simple reasoning for the name. 

“Is this Rosie, then?” He asks, looking down at Erwin’s drawing. It’s very crude but he can make out the “rosie” paws and the “rosie” nose among all the black. There’s a spot that Erwin has left blank on the back of his Rosie drawing. When he ask's what it is, Erwin says that those are Rosie’s wings. 

“My papa says its a just a patch of different color fur, like his other siblings. Like a birthmark!” that seems to excite Erwin because he is standing up again - Levi is quick to place a hand on his small shoulder - and then, the shameless brat, lifts his shirt up. 

“I have one too! See!” 

All the air leaves Levi and his eyes widen. 

_What?!_

His hand shakes as he brings it up to his mouth. 

_Impossible!_

Before him, Erwin stands proudly, with his belly exposed but Levi is focused on the left side of his ribs. The skin there, different from the rest. The birthmark spans nearly the entire left side. Stretching, just half way, below his ribs to the waistband of his trousers. The large birthmark is a rosy color that gradually fades into a smaller splatter of speckles. 

Levi feels his heart beat impossibly fast in his chest. 

He’d been so sure that despite the name, the familiar features, _those blue eyes,_ that this young child was another Erwin. But he is not. It’s _his_ Erwin, the one he'd known and that he’d let rest so long ago. 

His vision blurs and he is unsure whether its due to tears or…

Levi feels himself teeter back. At his age he can do nothing but let gravity take hold, to fall. 

A bell rings, it’s echo drowning among the crying and screaming. 

All he can see is that birthmark turn into a gaping scar, the white bandages soaked in scarlet blood. That chest so terrifying still and unmoving. 

“Erwin.” 

He reaches out with his right hand and catches something warm. 

_Warm._

His hands had always been so warm. 

He’d hoped to see him one more time as he died but there is nothing but endless darkness. 

He had thought death would be more peaceful and as his last thought fades, he wonders whether it had been like this for every single one of them? 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a lot of feels for me. I cried when writing the letter. Please let me know what you thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the third part. Happy Friday. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me much longer but I hope you like it.

. 

. 

. 

. 

_“Ah, Levi you've grown since the last time I saw you.” The dimple appears on the left side of his face and, as always, it infuriates him._

_He scrunches up his face into a nasty and childish frown._

_“You don't look like a fucking string bean anymore. Shame,” He sneers. “I think I preferred it to the huge, fat-ass tree you are now.”_

__

_Blue eyes blink back at him before the blonde is bursting into a deep throaty chuckle._

__

_Another thing that aggravates Levi._

__

_He is so aware of how, compared to the deep manly voice of the blonde, his own still breaks at the most inopportune of times._

__

_Fucking unfair._

__

_It’s not the first time but Levi hates that he is still a child. Hates even more that it’s probably how Erwin sees him._

__

. 

__

. 

__

. 

__

. 

__

Levi wakes up with his body aching all over. 

__

The pain is sharper than usual. He feels it more in his creaky bones and weathered joints. His mind is still trying to clear the fog of sleep away. He groans, smacking his lips together and finding his mouth dry, licks them to no relief. His eye takes some time to adjust to the brightness. 

__

_The ceiling...it’s not the one from my bedroom._

__

He groans again, trying and failing to raise his head up. 

__

“Captain, you're awake! Thank goodness!” 

__

He turns to the side, his neck cracking. He winces at the sound. 

__

_Sasha?_

__

“You gave us quite a scare.” Her voice is hesitant and he can detect the tremble of fear. 

__

With her arm around him, she helps him into a sitting position. She then holds a glass with a straw to his mouth. He drinks greedily, coughs once, and continues drinking again. 

__

He grunts at her and Sasha tuts at him before placing two pillows behind his back. Then she holds out a handkerchief so that he can wipe the water that ran down his chin. They both pretend to ignore the trembling in his right hand. 

__

He leans back into the pillows with another groan and begins to massages his knee over the blanket covering him. It’s so old. More grey than the blue it once was. Like many things, he has not been able to part from it. 

__

Levi is in the back room of Magnolia and Church - laying on the sofa - the one he specifically asked Hange to have transferred from his office at the Survey Headquarters. 

__

Sasha is still there, watching him with her golden eyes. 

__

“You gonna stare at me all day or are you going to tell me what the fuck happened? Why am I laying here like some sort of invalid?” 

__

Nevermind, that it’s not the first time he's found himself prostrate in the very sofa. 

__

Sasha doesn’t immediately answer, too caught up watching for any sign of pain or confusion on her Uncles disgruntled face. 

__

“You collapsed.” She says softly. “We came back from the market just in time to see you fall bac---” 

__

There’s a ringing coming from somewhere inside Levi. A ringing that is accompanied by images of earlier events. He closes his eyes, dizzy, at the sudden onslaught of memories before. He is not sure how much time has passed but it seems irrelevant as he remembers blue eyes and crying and screaming... 

__

_A deadly scar turned birthmark._

__

He grabs a hold of Sasha, stopping her mid-sentence. 

__

“Erwin?! Where is he?!” His heart beats fast. His voice gets cut off by a coughing fit. 

__

Sasha stares back at his sudden outburst before pressing back at the Captain, as he tries to get up. Levi is too weak to fight her off. She pats his back, trying to get him and the coughing fit to calm down. His eyes are wide and his chest is heaving. 

__

“Please calm down, Uncle. Erwin, the child is fine. He is out in the front helping Colette with the honey teaspoons.” 

__

Her Uncle calms down, leaning back against the pillows once more. When he closes his eyes, the tears that had been, pooling finally slide down.

__

Sasha turns away to fill the glass once more with water. She thought she saw his lips moving to form - _“It’s not a dream.”_. She had never seen her Uncle cry, not at the anniversary memorial services each year, not even at Auntie Hange’s funeral. She felt it was not meant for her to witness. 

__

Her Uncle, the Captain, was very private. 

__

Once the rustling of the handkerchief settles, she turns back with the glass of water, and this time with another blanket. He'd seem so clammy. 

__

When she and Colette came back from the market, they had not done so alone. They got lucky. After all, both would have been too slow to do anything when they saw him collapse. Thankfully, Guillaume had met them halfway and accompanied them back. He was bringing the extra table cloths and would help them set up more tables in the backyard for the Anniversary dinner. The same one held each year at the teashop. 

__

He was the one that entered first, to hold the door open, as they were carrying all the bags from their market run. He rushed forth, just in time to cushion their Uncles head from hitting the floor. He even managed to hold onto the back of the child's shirt, to stop him from landing on top of the unconscious Captain. 

__

If there had ever been a reason to thank Kirsteins’ obscenely long legs and arms it was then. 

__

Remembering that scene, Sasha is kinda ashamed that she froze, and even dropped the bag containing the eggs. She burst into tears when her Uncle wouldn't immediately wake up, even though, there was already sobbing coming from the frightened child. 

__

__

In reality they all had been afraid for the Captain, a man they had all come to love and respect and who they, much to his annoyance, called _Uncle._ As time passed and he grew older, they realized how much the time he had with them, was limited. Him collapsing was just another cruel reminder. 

__

Guillaume carried Uncle Levi to the back where they had remodeled a room so he could rest and even take naps. Meanwhile Sasha tried to calm down as they then called the medic. She tended to the mess she had made of the eggs while Colette tried their best to calm Erwin down. 

__

“Shhh. It’s okay. Do you remember me?” 

__

Erwin was hiccuping through his tears by then and was too distraught to answer verbally, so he nodded. 

__

He remembered his mummy asking them something and then they said something else but, Erwin, had been eyeing a nice, shiny, red apple - so he didn't hear what they were saying. He had been so hungry by then but he didn't want to tell his mummy that he gave his snack to his cousin earlier in the day. 

__

He'd been scared when Mr. Levi suddenly fell backwards. Instinctively he had extended his own small hand because Mr. Levi had called out his name reaching for it. 

__

_“Erwin.”_

__

He’d been too small to do anything at all and a tall, strange man came and grabbed him from the back of his shirt before he fell on Mr. Levi. He couldn’t help it and he’d started crying. Mr. Levi wouldn’t wake up and he looked dead like Nanna Mona had. Erwin didn't want Mr Levi to be dead and he really wanted his parents. He wanted to go home. 

__

“I...want” hic “my mummy,” hic. 

__

“I want to go home.” His words wobbled with trembles. 

__

Colette felt her heart clench at the sight of the child so obviously in pain. She remembered his mom, Helene, and her predicament earlier in the market. It hadn't been that long and it took awhile for the train to reach Pare Station. 

__

Unsure of what to say she reached out and enveloped the child in her arms. For a minute he froze, not used to anyone beside his immediately family holding him but, Erwin had always liked to be held when he was upset. So he laid his face on Colette's shoulder and wrapped his arms around her neck. She rubbed circles on his back, trying to calm down the deep, shuddering breaths that shook through his small body. 

__

After some time, all she could hear was his quiet sniffles. 

__

“Is Mr. Levi dead?” He asked quietly, a tremble in his child voice. 

__

From outside the window she could see the medic rush up the entrance. 

__

“No, he just...fell asleep. The doctor is going to make sure nothing happened to him when he fell. Look the doctor is coming already.” She pointed to the door just as it opened. 

__

Sasha is at the doctors side, immediately ushering him in to the back of the teashop. 

__

Erwin watches silently. He’s rubbing at his eyes and he asks Colette if he can go see. She pauses and tells him that first he should clean his face. She sets him down on the chair and goes to find a clean handkerchief. When she comes back, Erwin is on the floor picking up the scattered crayons. 

__

Sasha eventually comes back and lets her know that the Captain will be just fine. Thanks to Guillaume’s quick reflexes, there were no injuries. Their Uncle was just unconscious. 

__

Once they finished cleaning Erwin’s tear stained face, she holds his hand as they head to the back room. 

__

The doctor greets Erwin, asking to which one of Levi’s many “nieces and nephews” he belongs to? They explain who is and the doctor looked back at Erwin with a curious look in his eyes. 

__

“Erwin Smith, huh?” 

__

They don’t quite understand his tone and they get distracted when Erwin looks back at the Doctor and asks when Mr. Levi will wake up from his nap? It has them momentarily smiling and it feels good after the scare. 

__

“I’m not sure but hopefully very soon.” The old doctor answers back truthfully. 

__

Erwin nods back seriously and asks, very politely, to use the doctors stethoscope hanging around his neck. 

__

“Can you really hear the hearts with this?” 

__

The doctors smiles back and shows Erwin how to listen for the heartbeats and acquiesces when Erwin wishes to listen to the Captains heart. 

__

“It sounds strong.” He whispered looking back at the doctor. 

__

“Yes, the Captain still has plenty of strength and stubbornness left in him.” 

__

They leave the Captain to rest while Colette sits down with Erwin and shows him what they brought from the market. Together they put everything away and it works to distract Erwin from missing his mother and the fright earlier. 

__

Guillaume leaves eventually having to go back and get his wife, Aiko, for their get together later. Sasha had talked to Erwin’s mother and let her speak to him. He seemed very happy about hearing his mother and telling her that Mr. Levi also likes to take naps and that he heard his heart. Helene Smith inquires after Mr. Ackermans health and they tell her that all is well and to not worry about her son. She sounds reluctant but says that she is nearly at Pare station and will soon be back with her forgetful husband in toll. 

__

“Would you like some tea, Uncle Levi?” 

__

He nods back and Sasha leaves to fetch a pot and a cup. 

__

Outside, Erwin is munching on apples slices that Sasha had cut up for him after his stomach had let out a particularly loud grumble. She had never seen a child face look more mortified and it had left her very amused. 

__

Colette's is finishing putting the honey teaspoons in the jar when she asks whether Uncle is awake? When Erwin hears that he is, he begs to see him, and so, Sasha carries a tray with a teapot and two tea cups and Erwins sliced apples back. 

__

When they enter Erwin seems to turn shy all of a sudden. He lingers in the doorway, unsure of what to do. 

__

Levi, for his part, fixes his eye on the child remembering the scar birthmark on the left side of his stomach. 

__

“Did you finish drawing your Rosie?” 

__

Erwin shakes his head, quietly answering “no.”

__

The question seems to give him some of confidence back and walks closer to where Levi rests. 

__

“I...I heard your heart, Mr. Levi.” he confesses. “It sounds strong.” 

__

“Oh. Is that right?” 

__

Erwin nods and proceeds to tell Levi how the doctor showed him how to use the stethoscope and how he talked to his mummy and helped Lette with the honey and teaspoons and how they put everything away and that Sasha had to go get more eggs from the market. 

__

“Because she broke them on the floor like SPLAT!” He moves his hands down very fast. 

__

Levi looks back at Sasha who shoots Erwin a “Hey!” 

__

Before he can reprimand her for her clumsy behavior, Erwin tumbles forth his hands resting on the sofa, and looks up at him smiling toothily, his eyes glittering. 

__

“Mr. Levi they said you're a Captain!” 

__

It leaves Levi momentarily frozen but Erwin seems nonplussed and begins firing question after question. Sasha can spot the overwhelmed look on her Uncles face and she pats Erwin’s shoulder, reminding him that the Captain needs to rest, and that there is still tea to be served. It settles down Erwin and he turns back to look at Levi and admits that he’s never had a tea party. 

__

The next minutes, Levi spends patiently explaining to Erwin how to make tea. Erwin is a very good listener and follows Levi’s careful instructions to blow on his tea before drinking it. The minute he does, he makes a face. It’s so familiar to the first time Levi had seen his Erwin drink black tea that he barks out a surprised laugh. 

__

“It doesn’t taste good.” Erwin mourns pathetically. 

__

Levi then has Sasha bring some steamed milk with honey, which seems to suit Erwin just fine. Colette even comes back to bring one of the honey teaspoons they had made earlier so that Erwin can stir it around his tea cup. Erwin seems to love the honey teaspoons but is not distracted enough not to see Levi sneak one of his apple slices away. 

__

“You’re supposed to ask before you take one, Captain!” he reprimands. 

__

With the last of the tea drained from his tea cup Levi felt entirely ready for a nap despite the one little Erwin insisted he had taken. In fact, when Levi let out a particularly loud yawn, he asked, baffled, whether he was feeling sleepy again. He'd done it in such a wide eyed blue gaze that Levi could only blink back, nodding at him. 

__

“Do you want me to read to you?” He had that excited gleam in his eyes again. “My mummy and papa always read to me before I take a nap and before my bedtime!” 

__

He doesn’t wait for Levi’s response. Instead he slides himself down from the couch and nearly falls on his face. He lands on his knees. Levi can only stare in wonderment because children, they really are very resilient. He is sure, had he fallen that hard, he could have broken both his legs. 

__

The thought has him remembering the threat he had made long ago. 

__

“Wait here!” 

__

He looks back up and Erwin has that fierce look to him that should be impossible in someone of his age and yet it is there. Levi can only nod. His throat is tight. The ever persistent pang of “If only” throbs painfully. 

__

Of course, when Erwin smiles toothily, and very much smug at him, he scowls back. Erwin seems undeterred by it and takes off running down to the front of the teashop. Not at all minding Levi’s shouts of “No running!” 

__

Levi waits, just as that arrogant child had ordered, and slowly, a smile spreads across his wrinkled face. 

__

_This impossibly young and arrogant child is him._

__

At the thought of children he remembers something from the past. 

__

The memory of an interview.

__

One where Erwin had confessed to wanting a family. 

__

One where Levi confessed to wanting his very own tea shop. 

__

He'd teased Erwin during and afterwards, saying that his children wouldn’t be cute at all but...it seemed he’d been wrong. 

__

After all, he'd always though the older Erwin was childlike (especially when he smiled) and this Erwin was cute. He’s sure, had he had children, they would have been just as cute. Creepy with bushy brows but cute, nonetheless. 

__

_“So a family huh? Suppose you’ll need a wife and some brats for that.”_

__

_He’s casual when he says that but Erwin is not at all stupid and for once the Captain wishes that he were. Because he is sure that he can tell just what he means by asking such a question._

__

_The Commander is quiet and it surprises the Captain._

__

_Erwin Smith always continues to surprise him. He should be used to that he thinks, taking a sip of the steaming tea._

__

_“I’m sure there are many ways one can form a family, Levi.” The Captain merely snorts, rolling his eyes at the vague reply._

__

_Erwin smiles back, ambivalent and perhaps a little morose._

__

_“To tell you the truth, I lied about that.”_

__

_“What do you mean?” He’s intrigued by the admission._

__

_“My answer about my dream after.” He motions his hands around. “All this.”_

__

_“Why? Think you’ll be too old for some girl out there?” He tries not to sound bitter about it. “I’m sure a great Commander like you could find a nice young wife to bear you a brood of bushy-browed, creepy children.“ He rolls his eyes for added effect._

__

_“No. I mean that dream. It's not really mine.” his eyebrows, scrunch up and Levi thinks it looks hilarious. “I just said that because it’s what people want - expect - to hear.”_

__

_He's silent again and Levi is not sure what to make of his revelation._

__

_“They need to hear that I’m...relatable...human.”_

__

_That angers Levi._

__

_Cold. Murderer. Monster. Killer. Inhumane. Demon. Devi---_

__

_“Who cares what they think or call you.” He stands up having had enough of the conversation. “You should just do what you want Erwin.”_

__

_“In that case, I’d like to work with you at your tea shop.” Levi stops and turns back, scowling._

__

_“You fucking bastard! Are you making fun of me?!”_

__

_But Erwin is standing up and coming back around to settle his warm hands on Levi’s shoulders._

_“I am not. So...what do you say Captain Levi? Will you give me a job at your teashop?”_

_Levi shoves his hands away._

_“You're such a fucker. As if I’d live that long.” He turns around heading to the door._

_“I think you would.” The way he says it makes Levi freeze. “I bet you would open that tea shop because, if anyone would survive this war, it would be you.”_

_“What about you?”_

_Erwin is not quick to answer and his silence reminds Levi of how much Erwin considers himself replaceable. Of how little he values his life._

_“If you think any of us could survive or even win this war without you, you're fucking stupid, idiot.”_

_He crosses the room and exits his office before he can hear the blonde’s reply. Whatever he’d say would just be a pile of noble, ass, shitting excuses anyway. He scoffs but he can't help the idea that's beginning to form in his mind._

_He sees an image of the two of them, sitting down at an empty table. The rush has left and they have a few minutes to catch a break. When Levi looks up, Erwin is taking a sip from his overly sweet tea, the sun illuminating...haloing him entirely. He can see the wrinkles form on the corners as their eyes meet. He is reaching across to hold Levi’s hand and he can't help but smile back at the sappy, sentimental bastard._

_It’s perfect._

_That imaginary, quiet moment in the setting sun._

Of course Erwin had been right about him surviving the war and living long enough to own his teashop. 

But they did need him to win the war. Without him they wouldn't have gotten as far as they had. 

Levi can still resents him for that and there are times when he does. 

He is about to get up to shift around when Erwin comes dashing back inside. He stops and looks at Levi. 

“You can't get up!” He exclaims. “You have to take your nap and I was going to read to you!” 

He's got such a determined look to his face that Levi, not so reluctantly, settles back down - although not without grumbling. 

“Fine. It better be a good book.” He demands as he stares at Erwin climb onto the chair. 

“It is. It’s my favorite book.” 

_And fuck does he sound so utterly arrogant. Just like him._

He doesn’t immediately start reading though because first he asks Levi whether he is comfortable and ready. Levi rolls his eyes, assuring him that he is. Once he seems satisfied with the answer he begins to read. 

_“The Bird in the Cage,”_ he starts. 

“ Once upon a time there lived a bird in a cage. He had shiny black feathers and moonlit eyes.” 

Levi's eyes are round as stares at Erwin. 

_Of course he can read._

It is quiet for the rest of the time, except for Erwin’s childish voice, which somehow doesn’t sound so childish when he reads. 

He is young yet but Levi can hear the beginnings of a great orator present in the calm and soothing cadence of his voice. He stumbles through some words but pauses to sound them out before successfully reading them out loud. He always looks to Levi when he does this, as if looking for assurance. Each time Levi only nods back at him. 

It goes on like this with Erwin reading to Levi until his eyelids grow heavy. Somehow, his voice, eventually, turns from childish to deep and throaty. Levi blinks several times, to delay sleep. Each time it gets harder. 

Before he finally succumbs he glances at Erwin. It’s fast and he knows he must simply be seeing things - especially with how old he is and faulty his vision is. But he is there. 

His Erwin. That damn Blondie. 

The light from the sun is slipping through the fluttering curtain. It hadn't been shut properly and sunlight always seems to catch him. As if its drawn to it’s likeness, to the gold of his hair. It settles there as it has so many other times. And like so many other times, Erwin knows when blue-silver eyes settle on him. He turns to look at him and smiles complacently, teasing even. 

_“Levi, sleep.”_

Levi doesn't want to, not yet. Not if it means no longer seeing him. 

Blue eyes blink again, this time the sunlight catches his eyelashes. He must have said something because Erwin has a tender look when he answers. 

_“I’ll still be here Levi. Waiting. Sleep.”_

Levi does. 

It’s just like before. Erwin reading to him while he dozed off on the sofa, in his office. 

Levi dreams of a black bird. Of watching a golden eagle fall and plunder to the ground. Of a black birds piercing cry echoing in the sky. 

When Levi next wakes his eyes are crusty and his cheeks are wet with tears. He wipes them away sighing, willingly accepting sentimentality as one of the many “perks” of old age. 

He takes his time, not at all in a hurry to get up. 

Levi contemplates his life and his dreams and the strangeness of today and that child. 

He turns his head towards the chair, not surprised to find it empty. He’s left his book behind. 

He reaches for it and the book slips to the floor landing with the back cover facing up. 

He pauses, swinging his feet onto the floor and bending to reach for it. On the back cover a black bird flies towards to another - a golden eagle. 

Levi recalls his dream. The last thing he remembers. A meeting. 

A blackbird and a golden eagle reuniting beneath the midnight sun. 

He traces the golden eagles outline. His breath trembles. 

“Uncle Levi. You're awake!” 

Its Aiko, Mikasa’s daughter. 

“Aiko, what are you doing here?” She comes over and sits next to him. 

“Guillaume told me what happened.” she leans to kiss his temple. “I’m glad you’re okay.” 

“Of course I’m okay.“ He rolls his eyes. “That husband of yours is such a gossip. I’ve no idea why your married Kirstein’s brat!” He scowls. 

Aiko smiles benevolent, dark eyes gleaming. Her hair has turned a shade darker from when she was a babe although it’s not quite as dark as her parents. 

“You grew up too fast.” He grumbles. 

“I’m sure my parents would agree with you, Uncle.” She's eyeing the book in lap. “Ahh is that “The Bird in The Cage” I’ve been hearing so much about?” 

He turns the book over, the cover a lonesome blackbird trapped behind a golden cage. She explains that a child has just been regaling everyone in the front with the tale of brave, little, black bird. 

“He is very charming and cute.” 

She helps him get up, only just realizing how noisy it is in the front. Everyone must be the there by now. When he finally makes his appearance they all stop to greet him. He takes everything in toll already used to his family's attentiveness. They inquire after him and he grumbles but that only seems to amuse them more. He takes his usual seat by the window. 

_Another year gone by. Another anniversary._

“Captain, Captain! You're awake!” 

He comes bounding through the many legs and he can hear his mother calling out for him, to wait up. 

When he finally breaks free from the throng of adults, he notices he’s got a chocolate smear on his left cheek and Levi frowns at the mess. 

“You’re filthy.” He reaches for his handkerchief. “Come here.” 

Erwin stands still as Levi wipes his cheek free of chocolate frosting. He even sits still when the Captain reaches to brush his hair to the side. He doesn't understand why he suddenly frowns and his eyes look sad. 

“You slept a really long time. Everyone is already here for your party, Captain.” 

Levi ignores the title. 

“Erwin is your mother back?” he nods back enthusiastically. 

“Guess what? My cousin is here too!” 

He's turning back around to beckon his cousin forward. 

“This is Mikael, but he doesn’t like being called that so you can just call him Mike.” 

_Well fuck!_

____

A young Mike Zacharias draws closer to him and, just like Erwin, he’s got a smear of chocolate on his face. Levi rolls his eyes, once again reaching for his handkerchief. This Mike easily follows instructions just as the one Levi had known. 

____

Minutes later their parents come along. 

____

Erwin’s mother, Helene, is older sister to Mike’s mother, Therese. He can tell that both woman clearly favor taller men. Mike’s father is called Wilhem and he easily towers over most of the people in the teashop and then there’s Erwin’s father. Levi has to hold his breath because he looks a fair bit like his Erwin did. 

____

He introduces himself as Errol and is fairly embarrassed and apologetic about his forgetfulness. Levi catches Helene roll her yes but nevertheless looks fondly at her husband. At his insistence they all stay and hour longer. 

____

By the end of Levi has spent a majority of the time with the two boys. He catches Jean and Connie and some of the others glance knowingly at him but they don't say anything. Eventually Erwin and Mike go back to play with the other children there age out in the back. Levi takes his chance to venture to the front of Magnolia and Church to sit out on the bench. 

____

Minutes later, Nile takes a seat seat next to Levi on the bench. They don't say anything merely drink from their teacups. Sunlight is still out, although at any minute now it will vanish beyond the horizon. 

____

The door opens to the side and Erwin comes rushing out, Mike no longer in toll. 

____

“Mummy, I found the Captain!” 

____

He can feel Nile tense at his side. 

____

“Mr. Ackerman, Mr. Dok we are leaving. We won’t be able to catch the last ferry to the mainland otherwise.” Helene explains. “Thank you for looking after Erwin and for letting us stay for dinner. You have a beautiful family.” 

____

“Your welcome. Are you coming back tomorrow?” 

____

“I’m afraid not. We are due back in Germany soon.” 

____

Levi nods and then Helene is calling Erwin who had taken out running to the back. Mike had fallen asleep by then. Following his younger, more excitable, cousin around always leaves him drained his father explains as he carries him on his shoulder. Both families will depart on the ferry. 

____

____

“Go on and say goodbye darling.” Helene says when Erwin makes his reappearance. 

____

Erwin looks confused and then asks where they’re going. When his father replies that they have to go home, Erwin becomes visibly upset. 

____

“When are we coming back?” 

____

When neither can answer Levi steps forth. 

____

“Erwin, do you remember what your mother said earlier, about goodbyes?” 

____

“It’s very hard to say goodbye.” He whispers. 

____

“Yes, it is but you can write letters to me or send me some of your pictures.” He wipes away the tears rolling down his cheek. “Alright?” 

____

Erwin nods back sniffling. 

____

“I have a picture for you.” He asks for his bag. “I finished it when you were taking a nap.” 

____

It’s the finished picture of Rosie.

____

“Thank you. I’ll hang it up inside.” 

____

“Really?” His eyes are wide and very shiny. 

____

“Yes.” 

____

“I'll write letters and draw you lots of pictures. I promise.” 

____

Before he leaves, Erwin reaches up to give him a hug and then he places a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Levi holds him little bit tighter. He does the same with Nile, sans the kiss. He'd forgotten Nile was next to him until then. 

____

“Goodbye, Captain Levi.” he is grinning broadly and the dimple on his cheek is more pronounced. 

____

“Goodbye, Erwin Smith.” 

____

They watch the two families walk down the street toward the pier. 

____

“It’s them.” Nile says out loud. 

____

“I know.” He answers barely able to make out Erwin’s small wave before he disappears around the corner. 

____

Together they watch the last of the sunlight vanish beyond the horizon. 

____

Unanimously, and without saying a word, the choose not engage in discussing what they can't understand when it comes to meeting Erwin Smith or his cousin, Mike, again. They are not sure they want to understand or if they can. 

____

Despite the strangeness of that meeting, it’s nice knowing that they got a second chance in a world without any walls to block the endless sky. That this time, the world won't make demands of child soldiers, or ask them to bear burdens far too heavy for their small shoulder. That those burdens won’t drag them down to the dark, to desolation, to commit unspeakable violence all in the name of survival, of freedom. 

____

“Living, it’s not so bad.” 

____

In this world without titans, Levi is glad to have met Erwin Smith once again. To have caught a glimpse of the family he’d always wanted (despite him saying otherwise). The one he deserved. He thinks his Erwin would be happy (and satisfied) knowing he made his dream come true. Magnolia and Church is that dream realized. The laughter and general ruckus coming from inside those walls remind him of how damn lucky he is - to be able to call all of them _family._

____

“You really are getting sentimental in your old age, aren’t you Captain?” 

____

“Shut the fuck up you rat-faced bastard!” 

____

But they are smiling. 

____

It’s taken forever - although not really - but they are finally friends. They won't admit it though. Especially because it was a certain blonde idiot, who, so arrogantly, said they truthfully liked each other, despite their animosity. They both refuse to give him the satisfaction of being right. 

____

“Fucking Underground midget.” 

____

“Yeah, yeah. Keeping talking maybe your fucking dentures will fall out.” 

____

They go on and on until the kids come and beg to told about the walls and the titans and war. 

____

They don't mind telling them. They should know what happens when humans got greedy. Today thought, Levi has a different story to tell. 

____

“The Bird in The Cage.” 

____

. 

____

. 

____

. 

____

. 

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to be sure to post before Sundays episode. It's gonna be tough guys >.< I'm not ready at all!!! PS tomorrow I will post the epilogue. Yes, I wrote one and I've finished it. Yay. Please leave a comment if you can.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a reference to one of the character smartpass stories. If you've read it you'll know which one. Enjoy. :)

. 

. 

. 

. 

Two weeks have gone by since Levi met the Smith family. Everything's returned to how it was, although, everyone has noticed that there is a lightness to the Captain that wasn’t there before. 

It’s a bad day today, but Levi has swallowed his pride, and wheeled himself to the tea shop. He still dislikes the stares so he has ensconced in the back with some of the accounting and the inventory list. When Sasha comes back with the afternoon tea, Colette is right behind her. 

A letter, addressed to the owner from the Smith family, has arrived along with a large, packaged box. He takes his time before opening it, delighting in the way both girls dilly dally around, in hopes of catching a glimpse of what’s inside. 

When he finally opens it, he finds 3 jars of homemade strawberry jam, one of orange marmalade, 2 tin boxes of tea, and a folder with a drawing of a tea cup and saucer, done in crayon. 

_He’s improved._

Along with the letter, he finds a photograph of a little blonde boy holding onto a black kitten on his lap. Erwin is smiling widely, showing off the gap in his mouth. His first baby tooth fell out Helene explained in the letter. The black kitten is looking straight at the camera, dark eyes wide. 

“Rosie.” He mumbles, amused to find a white cloth tied around its neck. 

He has Sasha hang the drawing. 

When she’s done, Levi is satisfied to find the two beams even now. Erwin’s letter and the drawing of Rosie on one side, on the other, Henrick’s watercolor painting and below it, Erwin’s teacup drawing. 

He gifts the strawberry jams to his niece Aiko, Sasha, and Colette, and keeps the tea and marmalade for himself. The photograph, he places on his bedside table, with all the others of his family. There’s hardly any space left but that makes Levi happy. 

He sends back tins of Paradis Rose tea, Helene’s favorite blend, for her husband, a limited edition, annotated, history of the Walls, and for Erwin a jar of honey teaspoons. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Levi has dream. 

It’s an amalgam of two very distinct dreams, both of which he had at different periods of his long life. 

The door is the same and, just like the first time, Hange greets him. 

She leads him to the grand room. It’s bigger than it had been before. This time, there’s no sign of blood soaking the carpet. 

Each one of them, is lined up and dressed for a ball - one to welcome an old friend. Those present are ones that had died in the war, the ones that perished before, the ones that died after the war. Petra, Oluo, Gunther, Eld, Nanaba, Mike, Ness, Thomas, Jann, Moblit, Nifa---he remembers them all. It’s an endless line of greetings and soft “we missed you's” and proud smiles. He returns them. He’s missed them. 

Hange leads him, holding his arm all the way to the end, where the first squad he had ever been part of, waits; Sairam and Flagon and, Lysa. Then, just up ahead, Isabel and Furlan. He stops and they embrace. All three of them in tears. 

“You did so well.” 

“Big brother, you were so cool!” 

He continues the path with them, where he can see two tall figures, waiting. 

A lump rises in his throat. _He knows them._

The smaller figure comes forward. Dark hair sweeping behind her. 

“Oh, Schatzchen.” Her hands are familiarly cool on his cheeks. “I’ve missed you so much. I’m so sorry I left you alone.” She is beautiful even with the tears sliding down her pale cheeks. “You made me so proud. I knew you would see all those places I told you about. My baby, my hero.” she whispers, kissing his cheek. 

And then through the tears he sees _him._ He’s waiting in the back, watching with a content smile. 

“Your manners have gone to shit.” 

“Yours are as charming as ever, Captain.” 

“I haven’t been a Captain in a long time, Commander.” 

“No, I suppose not.” He’s smiling. 

They are only a couple of feet away from each other. 

“Shit, I didn’t realize how much I shrunk.” Levi says and, suddenly, he’s terribly aware of how young and youthful they all are. “I’m fucking old, Erwin.” 

The blonde closes the distance between them.

He kneels before him, like their meeting Underground long ago. There's no puddle of filth but Levi still doesn't imagine the impeccable floor to be _that clean_ and Erwin looks just as handsome in his evening clothes, like the first time he dreamed this dream. 

“Oh, Levi you haven’t changed at all.” He’s reaching to cup his face and Levi flinches, aware of how scarred and wrinkled his face has become. 

“Don’t lie you fucker. I’m old, older than you!” His eyes are glazed, his voice reedy. 

“Yes and you're still unbearably handsome.” He tilts Levi’s chin up, so their gazes lock. “You read my letter.” 

His blue eyes look shy and Levi is old and tired of having waited so long.

His momentary vanity disappears. He doesn’t care that he’s old and wrinkled and Erwin is young and handsome. That this might be a dream. He pulls the bastard forward and kisses him on the mouth, there. In front of them all. In front of his mother. 

“If I had let you make a move, I would have waited till our next lifetime.” He’s breathless, the air between them hot. “I’m sick of waiting, Erwin Smith.” 

The blonde’s stupefied look changes, his reddening lips spread into a broad smile. The dimple is there and his eyes are twinkling, glittering with fondness and _love._

“But you forgive me.” 

“Of course I do, idiot.” He rolls his eyes. “I love you.” 

He reaches for his hand and it is then, that he sees that all his fingers are intact, that he is dressed in a similar fashion to the blonde, that his knee does not ache, that his eyes aren’t cloudy at all. He lifts his face to gaze at Erwin. He sees his reflection in the clear blue of his eyes. He is a young man again. 

“Erwin Smith, I love you.” He says again. “I always have.” 

There are tears sliding down his eyes, down the sharpness of his cheekbones. Levi reaches out to wipe them away. Erwin catches his hand and kisses his fingertips. 

“You’re such a sentimental old man.” 

The blonde smiles and leans down to kiss his own tears away, and then, finally, they walk to end of the balcony, hands entwined. 

Erwin stops at the edge raises both of Levi’s hands and kisses them. He looks back at Levi. 

“Levi Ackerman, I love you.” 

He says it with the same confidence that Levi had always loved.

He steps off the edge of the balcony and Levi does as well. 

Behind him, he can hear million's of wings, flapping and fluttering. He only has eyes focused ahead. Where a golden eagle waits. _Erwin._

He is there, next to him in no time. His black wings are strong and swift. 

He lets out a piercing cry of joy, of elation.

He's missed it. _Flying._

The endless sky is full of piercing cries and cheery chirps from a flock of birds; hawks, sparrows, finches, owls, canaries, crows, falcons, all manner of birds. They follow their fearless leaders; a little black bird and a golden eagle. 

They fly high, higher than ever before. They know the journey, the path. It feels new with Levi flying with them. Over the sun, beyond the stretch of sky, where its brighter, warmer, and full of peaceful light. 

Levi doesn't wake up. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

The service is held on a clear and sunny day. The sky is blue and cloudless. Aiko thinks that it’s just what her Uncle would have wanted. 

There will be a public service tomorrow but today it's just friends and family. Guillaume is at her side holding her hand tightly as Nile Dok gives his eulogy. In the back, she hears laughter. She’s glad to see that many are enjoying his story of their first encounter Underground and then at a Nobles evening party. 

At Mikasa's and Aiko's insistence, that her Uncle would want him there, Henrick comes with his husband, a man with beautiful cerulean eyes. They make a handsome couple and Aiko admits that her Uncle had good taste. They are just finishing offering their condolences to her and her Mother, when she spies the Smiths. Little Erwin has tears running down his face as he places the white lily flower on top of the wooden box carrying her Uncle's ashes. Her heart aches at the sight. 

“I’m so sorry for your loss, Aiko.” 

She can only nod her head, accepting Helene’s warm hug. 

They have kept in contact and have struck a friendship despite the distance. When she introduces the Smiths to her parents, Mikasa and Itsuki, on account of them being in Japan when they first met each other, only a month ago, her mother stares, long and hard, at Erwin. He is quiet and has one of his wet cheeks resting on his father’s shoulders. 

“You son brought much happiness to my Uncle.” Her mother tells them. “He looks very much like someone he admired and loved dearly.” She bows. “Thank you for coming to see him off, Erwin Smith.” 

. 

. 

. 

. 

“I’ve come to tell you the good news, Uncle. I’m pregnant.” She smiles happily as she stares at his grave site. “The baby will be due in the Summer.” 

He’d always known how much she and her husband craved a child. He is the first person she wanted to share the news with. 

Behind her, Guillaume hands her three bouquets of flowers. She places one on his grave and the other two, on the Commanders he served. Hange Zoe, her Aunt and Erwin Smith - the man who she has always suspected her Uncle loved. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

“Hello, this Helene Smith speaking.” 

It’s Guillaume. 

“Oh, don't you worry about anything and it’s no trouble at all. I know how cravings can be. I’ll send some right away.” 

Erwin wakes up early. There are noises coming from the kitchen. 

“Mummy, why are you up already?” 

Helene startles but smiles at her son. He’s rubbing his eyes and one of his pajama pant legs has rolled up to his knee. 

“Morning Liebling. Auntie Aiko really wants some strawberry jam because the baby in her tummy likes it so much. Do you want to help me make a label?” 

Her son nods enthusiastically partly because he is hoping to sneak some strawberries away. He loves the jam mummy makes. 

The package arrives faster than Guillaume anticipated, which, he is very thankful for. Aiko has been pestering him for some, nonstop. There’s 8 jars of jam, all labeled with drawings of pacifiers and rattles and teddys. He wonders how long they will last. 

Truthfully, he is sick of strawberry jam, especially after watching his wife devour sauerkraut and jam sandwiches. It’s the only thing that Aiko craves and manages to keep down. 

He smiles when he spots two jars of grapefruit marmalade beneath the jam jars. 

He’d been craving some. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

“He’s grown so much in the last 2 weeks.” Aiko says to Helene. 

“They always do at this stage.” The baby in her arms starts to fuss. 

“He’s really a very good baby but for some reason he doesn’t like strangers.” Aiko explains. “Even with his grandparents he starts fussing right away.” 

Helene starts to hum and rock the baby while Aiko serves tea. Her son comes back from greeting Uncle Will (Guillaume). 

“Erwin, come look at the baby.” 

“My goodness, he’s gotten so tall as well, Helene.” Aiko exclaims, looking as Erwin approaches his mother. 

“Is this your baby, Auntie Ai?” 

“Yes. Do you want to hold the baby?” 

Erwin nods. His mom sits him down on the chair he read to Captain Levi, a long time ago. 

He is nervous but only a tiny, little bit. The baby fuses and squirms when they set him on his lap, it’s face is blotchy from crying. Erwin can see dark hair peeking from beneath the baby cap. It moves its tiny fists near it’s face and Erwin is reminded of Rosie when he takes naps and curls his paws to hide his face. 

For a moment he is sure the baby will wail out loud, like his cousin Mike’s, baby sister but the baby doesn’t at all. It opens its eyes - they are round and a very clear blue. The baby blinks once, twice, before a gummy smile spreads across its pink face. 

“Oh.” Erwin eyes are very wide and he can't help but smile back. The baby gurgles, moving its tiny fist’s as if reaching for Erwin’s face. 

“Well, I think he likes you Erwin.” Aiko declares, amazed to see her baby so settled and happy. 

“Your baby is a boy?” 

“Yes.” Aiko confirms looking around for the camera. _Where on earth is it?_

Erwin looks back at the baby, and carefully pokes at his pink cheek. The baby turns his face immediately and makes a sucking movement with his tiny mouth. 

“He is much, much cuter than my little cousin, Tilly and she’s a girl!” Erwin pronounces. The two woman laugh. 

“Mummy, I think he’s hungry.” 

As the baby suckled, Erwin casually inquired whether Auntie Aiko’s breast milk was strawberry milk? Which, he was told was not(!) by his scandalized mother. 

The baby falls asleep after its meal in the bassinet. Erwin watches him curiously. He looks back at his Mummy and Auntie Ai and whispers. 

“What is his name?”

. 

. 

. 

. 

“He really does like Erwin, doesn’t he?” Aiko says to Helene. “I thought he wouldn’t remember him. He can barely remember his grandparents visiting every other day.” 

Helene only smiles sipping from her tea. She looks to where her son holds Aiko's son. 

They are sitting on a blanket beneath a shady tree. Erwin is reading to him, although, little Levi seems to not be paying attention at all. He is to busy looking up, staring at Erwin. When Erwin notices this, he smiles back and pecks his forehead affectionately. 

Helene wonders if she and Errol should try for a second child? 

. 

. 

. 

. 

“I guess it’s a good thing that they have each other.” Helene says to Aiko. They both have been discussing the difficulties of trying for a second child. Across from them, Erwin is fast at work, wiping strawberry jam from Levi’s smeared cheeks. Today, Levi turned 4 years old. He still can't takes his eyes off of Erwin. 

It makes the two women smile. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

“Mama, when is Erwin getting here?” 

“Soon, okay? Why don’t you go on and say hi to your grandparents.” 

She watches her son leave with a pout on his face. 

Aiko wonders whether they should cut his hair? It’s nearly shoulder length now. But he’s become very attached to his hair ever since Erwin complemented it’s dark, shiny colour. She keeps telling Helene that her son will grow up to have many admirers. Not that he needs any more. She’s seen little Anne-Marie Dok make dreamy faces at him. No doubt, one of the reasons her son can't stand the older girl. 

She is just about to finish up with the chocolate cake when her son comes running back, frowning. 

“What’s wrong?” 

She is not sure whether her son is angry or on the verge of tears. 

“I saw Erwin and there’s a girl with him. And it’s not Tilly or Zoe.” 

When Aiko meets the girl her son had been upset about, she learns her name is Nanaba and, just so, happens to be Mike’s school friend and crush, Erwin tells her. 

“I thought I would surprise him when he arrives in 2 weeks. That’s why I invited her.” Erwin sounds excited. 

Aiko has always found him very astute and clever. This sort of thing is very Erwin-like. She’s just not sure whether to let him know about her son’s misunderstanding. 

“Auntie, where is Levi? I haven’t seen him.” 

It takes all afternoon to find him. By then, the Smiths and Nanaba, have taken the ferry back to their hotel, on the mainland. 

“What on Earth have you done, _mon cher?_ ” Aiko exclaims looking at the scissors and long clumps of black hair spilled on the floor. 

“Erwin’s a liar!” he cries. 

No matter what she says, Levi doesn’t believe her and he spends the summer with a cap firmly on his head and avoiding a confused Erwin, who finds himself without a playmate while Mike and the cute, short haired Nanaba, walk hand in hand everywhere. 

Levi is very stubborn when upset, especially when he gets hurt. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Aiko had hoped this summer would be better than the last but...her son seems intent on still ignoring Erwin. For his part, Erwin is polite enough to greet him, even if he only ever gets sneers back in response. 

Erwin is 13 now and seems to have sprouted like a weed. Nearly twice the height of her son. Their height difference just seems to further anger her Levi. 

When Erwin leaves that summer it’s with a healing scar on his temple. His latest attempt at making peace had earned him a tea saucer aimed at his head and Levi's hateful words. 

“I hate you! I hope you never come back to my island! Stupid mainlander!” 

. 

. 

. 

. 

For the next 3 years, Aiko’s son gets his wish. 

Despite it, she can't help but notice how listless he’s become. How he sneaks the letters Helene sends her, in hope of finding any news on Erwin. Aiko had been so angry with him after the tea saucer accident that she no longer told him of anything having to do with Erwin. 

Erwin, too, had enough of Levi’s cold shoulder and general foul mood, and had stopped sending any letters to him. Aiko is sure he must have he found out that her son burned the ones he'd sent without ever opening them. 

At her side, her mother, Mikasa, sends her grandson a disapproving look when he sneaks 3 scones and a jar of strawberry jam to share with Bella and Furlan. 

_At least their falling out had forced him to make other friends._

. 

. 

. 

. 

“Why did you name him after your Uncle? He’s grown to be the spitting image of him and he has his personality to boot.” Mikasa asks her daughter, not for the first time. 

“Because I wanted to honor my Uncle, Kaa-san. Besides, it’s a much better name than Jean-Claude.” 

“Well, I’m just letting you know that Uncle Levi had a shitty personality and only old age mellowed him out...somewhat.” 

“Oh, mama.” Aiko rolls her eyes. “I’m sure Levi will too, he's still a kid anyway.” 

“You mean a moody little brat!” 

Aiko laughs. 

“That’s exactly what Uncle used to say about you. Besides, you loved Uncle and you love your brat of a grandson.” 

Mikasa doesn’t deny this, only further comments that she hopes this one won't be vertically challenged. 

From behind them, Guillaume laughs, having just entered the teashop. He greets his mother in law before kissing his wife on the cheek, ever the affectionate husband. Mikasa is glad that Guillaume is a good husband. He clearly loves her daughter very much. 

The sight of them reminds Mikasa of her parents. 

When Itsuki comes behind, to kiss her on her head, she thinks that both of them found good and loving men. Very obliging as well or, perhaps, easily swayed, for they both took their Ackerman surname. 

By the late afternoon the doorbell at Magnolia and Church rings and her grandson comes back. 

His face is red and he's got a dazed look. She recognizes it immediately. When Mikasa inquires into what happened, he mumbles something about “stupid blondes and their insane growth spurts.” 

“You know, if you have a crush you should just go ahead and say it. The worst they could do is to say they hate you or completely dodge when you go for a kiss.” 

It’s a bittersweet memory. With time, she’s come to understand that she loved Eren but that did not mean she liked him always. 

It’s completely satisfying to see her dark and moody grandson turn a fiery red and deny(he stutters) having any crushes on anyone. 

_Well, will you look at that. Guess he did inherit some of the Kirsteins traits after all._

Mikasa sips her tea, wondering when or who will knock some sense into her grandson. Perhaps a good punch will do just as well. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

“You’re talking to me again?” 

“I talked to you last year.” 

“No, that was just a polite greeting and probably because your grandmother was present.” 

They are both silent, aware of the truth of Erwin assessment.

Slowly, they’ve commenced a polite acquaintanceship thanks to Rosie, who passed away two years back. Levi had known how much Erwin adored that cat - the one time he had met him, as a child, he realized that cat was a devil to anyone else but Erwin. He wrote just a short note expressing how sorry he was. They've written back and forth, since then. 

Their families have been friends forever now and they do see each. Even if they only exchange pleasantries. Perhaps, if they had stayed friends there wouldn’t be this _tension_ between them. 

Secretly, Levi finds it thrilling. He’s old enough now to know what it can mean, what it can lead to. 

“How was Japan? My mother said you spent some time there with your cousins.” 

He shrugs. 

“Everyone is too polite there.” He eyes the blonde. “How were the states?” 

“Everyone is too loud.” 

“Erwin.” The blonde hums, turning his head to the shorter male. “Don’t you think its weird that we carry the same names as these two?” 

They are standing in front of two graves, each bearing their names. 

“Not really. I’m half German. Erwin Rommel was a Commander during WWII and Smith is a really common name. As for you, the Captain was your great Uncle, wasn’t he?” 

“God, you’re such a reasonable bastard.” Levi rolls his eyes. 

“I suppose that’s a step up from “stupid mainlander” at least.” Erwin ponders out loud. 

“I was 8, dipshit!” 

“So a brat then.” 

It incenses the younger male and he shoves the blonde, hard. It hardly seems to bother him.

There’s this as well. _Teasing._ Not the kind as when they were younger. This kind, is full of _potential_ for something more. It toes the line of being considered _flirtatious._

Levi looks back at Erwin, eyes bold and challenging. 

“I’m not any more.” 

“No.” Levi hadn’t known _blue_ could burn but that’s what he feels when Erwin looks over him. “You're not.” 

There's a shift in the air around them. That _tension._ present

“Erwin, my grandmother had some advice for me a while ago.” He whispers, unaware he’s even doing it. 

“Hmm.” 

He clenches and unclenches his hands. 

“So I’m about to follow it.” 

“O-kay?” Erwin blinks back confused. 

Levi takes his chance. 

_“The worst they could do is dodge when you go for a kiss.”_

When Erwin doesn’t dodge, Levi’s heart soars . 

It emboldens him and he raises his hands and buries them in golden hair. He feels Erwin's eyelashes tremble when they brush on his skin, the large hand on his hip _burns._ When Erwin’s thumb draws circles on the round of his hip bone, the hem of his shirt rises. His pants hang low enough that his thumb meets his skin directly. There’s a half sigh, half groan that comes from Levi. To Erwin, it sounds like _purr._ He means to hear it again when they pull back. 

“You didn’t doge?” Levi’s voice is breathy and hoarse with wonder. 

“Did you want me to?” Erwin's hand is still on his hip, still searing hotly. 

Levi’s brain can’t seem to process the capacity for a response so he pulls Erwin closer, to kiss him a second time. Just to make sure. 

_He doesn’t dodge this time either!_

It’s hard to pay attention to anything when Erwin’s tongue is wet and hot and probing his mouth - chasing the taste of strawberry jam. Levi feels him doing that thing with his thumbs. He’s hoping to hear that purr again. 

They don’t hear the tut from the person behind them. 

“Well, I see you finally took your Grandmother's advice.” 

They pull apart immediately. Their faces burning brightly, Levi’s navel on display. 

Mikasa rolls her eyes, walking between them, not paying any mind to their incoherent excuses or explanations. 

“At least you two took the initiative, unlike these pathetic pair of men.” She taps her cane from one grave to the other, then, she turns around, dark eyes like a hawk. “Well, when is the wedding? Your Grandmother isn’t getting any younger you know. We are all sick of watching the two of you pine away and make googly eyes at each other. It was bad enough the first time.” She grumbles. 

“What the hell are you talking about, Oba-san?!” 

“Watch your tone, Gaki” She reaches to pinch his cheek. He scowls batting her hand away. “Smith!” 

Erwin jumps. “Yes?” 

“Help an old widow down, won’t you?” 

Erwin immediately complies, offering her his arm. Her grandson, Levi, stays scowling, watching with a sour look on his face as his Grandmother steals his Erwin away. 

“I hope you have better luck than the other one did teaching that brat manners.” Mikasa says sagely, patting his arm. 

Despite Erwin not understanding what she’s referring to, he smiles back. 

“I’ll try.” 

“Why the fuck are you agreeing with that old hag?” Levi demands, coming to Erwin’s right side to lace their hands together. 

The two dark haired Ackermans argue the whole way down, Erwin chuckling between them. 

It further escalates into rapid Japanese when Levi’s grandmother announces to the entire gathered group, of their friends and family, that the two have finally agreed to be married. 

“We are not getting married in the Autumn you hag! We just kissed! That doesn’t mean we’re suddenly engaged and I’m 19!!!” 

Erwin is completely dazed. He was unaware of how loud both, usually, quiet people could get. Auntie Aiko, for her part, is turning purple with how immature both her son and her Mother are acting. Clearly, she took after her late father. 

“Come on Erwin. We’re leaving!” 

Erwin can only follow behind, bewildered as to when he became so easily led along by the shorter male. It’s only when they near a tea shop, that he realizes, that he’s always done what Levi wanted. 

As they draw closer to it, he can’t help reaching out, to run his fingertips on the redness coloring Levi's nape. It stops Levi in his tracks and he looks back at Erwin and then changes course. 

They end up making out against and old oak tree, where Erwin manages to draw that _purr_ sound from Levi several times. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

“You sure you're okay spending your summer with me in the teashop?” 

Erwin nods back, bringing out the tray, with the teapot and the two cups, to the table by the window. 

Levi’s parents are accompanying his grandmother to Japan for the Summer and they wanted Levi to mind Magnolia and Church in their absence. 

The two are taking a break while Krista runs to the market.

It’s a slow Thursday afternoon.

When Levi comes back, with a pile of fresh baked scones and a jar of strawberry jam, Erwin pours the tea. 

It’s strange that Erwin has spent a large part of his life here, at Magnolia and Church. His two childhood drawings still hang on the beams, and the picture of him and Rosie now sits in the back room along with all the others that had belonged to the Captain. There are several more of him and Levi as children. 

“Why are you being so quiet for? It’s weird.” 

“Nothing. I was just thinking about the first time I came here and met the Captain.” He had never talked about him to Levi. 

“Right, you met him.” He sets his tea down and somehow, it’s just now, that he’s realized that Levi holds his tea cup the same peculiar way as the Captain did. 

“What was he like?” 

Erwin begins to tell him about their meeting and Levi listens intently, curious to learn, about the man he was named after, from Erwin’s point of view. The one they called Humanity’s Strongest. 

“Probably looked like a monster with all those scars. Were you scared?” 

“No, I thought he was very cool.” Erwin answer honestly. “Come to think of it, I’m remembering saying he reminded me of cat.” He reaches forward to brush his fingertips across Levi’s cheek. “He had scars here and I thought they looked like whiskers.” 

Levi’s cheeks burn and he can't help the pang of envy. Erwin has never called him “cool” or likened him to any cute animal before. 

“Whats wrong? Did I make the tea incorrectly?” 

“No, it’s fine.” 

Erwin seems dissatisfied with his answer but doesn’t press. It’s one of the qualities Levi likes best about him. He’s not so dumb, this blondie of his. Levi’s mood lifts. 

The sun is all out today and without a cloud to block it’s light, it streams through the window, catching the gold of Erwin’s hair and turning it a burning white. As Erwin glances down, his eyelashes turn a pale gold. An old memory stirs in Levi’s mind. 

It’s the oldest one he can remember. 

He is listening to Erwin read but is not really hearing exactly what it is he’s reading. He thinks it must have been that old story about the black bird in the cage. He is looking at the light and the shadows cast on Erwin’s face. 

The sunlight filters through the tree and, sometimes, the light reflects green, other times it doesn’t. Levi likes to watch the way Erwin’s eyes change colour, from blue-green to a clear, pale blue. He likes the way his mouth moves and he especially likes how pale and thick his eyelashes are. For a 2 year old Levi, Erwin is just very sparkly and glimery. When Erwin finally looks at him and kisses his forehead, Levi feels very loved and cared for. He really liked that feeling. He really liked Erwy. Even now. 

He startles when Erwin caresses his knuckles. 

“You’re deep in thought.” 

“Just remembering how I used to call you Erwy.” It makes the blonde laugh. 

“I remember you always wanted me to read to you and carry you and kiss your forehead. You were very demanding.” 

“And you just let yourself be bossed around by a kid 5 years younger than you?” 

“What can I say.” He shrugs. “The kid was cute.” 

“Was?” Levi raises his brow. 

“Yeah, he was.” He's turning the silver ban on Levis ring finger now - _again._ He takes any chance to do it, Levi has noticed. 

“He's all grown now.” His voice is dropping and his breath fans across Levi’s lips. “He's pretty hot now...I’d say even sexy.” 

Levi’s heart is pounding and his eyes are closing in anticipation only for Erwin to kiss his cheek. 

“You tease!” A smile breaks across his face. 

“What? I’m working my but here for free you know.” 

“You said you were fine with it and my mom offered to pay you.” 

“I’m joking Levi.” He is reaches to twine their hands. “I just wanted to spend some time with you. I had a dream about us doing this, to tell you the truth. Running the teashop together.” He’s got a soft and tender look to his eyes and fuck! He must know Levi finds him absolutely irresistible when he looks at him all softly like that. 

They meet in the middle for a soft kiss. It’s tastes of strawberry jam and _it’s perfect._ Everything is. 

“You know, you could compensate me in some other way.” Erwin whisper’s hotly, near his ear. 

Levi calls him a pervert but he is the first to push his chair back, and pull Erwin to follow him to the backroom. Levi is sure Krista will be long if the girl from the flower shop holds her up. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Mikasa can't help the tears that fall from her nearly blind eyes when _finally,_ her Grandson, Levi Ackerman marries Erwin Smith, on an early Autumn day. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for reading this and for encouraging me to continue from that initial chapter. I've had so much fun working on this. As you can see from my other works I love them both, especially Erwin Smith. Tomorrow will be a tough day. I hope this work makes some happy and brings some relief. I'm going to be a mess. I'm already tearing up thinking about it. May we get through this together guys! We have the first time and we will this time. Thank you again for reading and your kudos and your comments. XO

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write a second part? I feel like it could stand alone but depending on the response I get I can write another part to it. Please let me know your thoughts and point out my mistakes. :)


End file.
